


karasubairo

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Спецквест [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Religious, Angst, M/M, Mysticism, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Память — самая коварная ловушка для таких, как Коноха.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Konoha Akinori
Series: Спецквест [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195787
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Haikyuu спецквест 2021





	karasubairo

**Author's Note:**

> Идзанами — богиня творения и смерти в синтоизме, рождённая вслед за первым поколением небесных богов, супруга бога Идзанаги.  
> Аматэрасу — богиня-солнце, одно из главенствующих божеств всеяпонского пантеона синто, согласно синтоистским верованиям, прародительница японского императорского рода. Дочь Идзанами и Идзанаги.

Киото изменился, конечно, до неузнаваемости, хотя во многом остался прежним. Сложное чувство. Стоило ли оставлять некогда родной город на столько лет? А был ли у него тогда выбор? Наверное — хотя и казалось тогда, что нет. Ностальгия смешивается с меланхолией и оседает в лёгких сожалением. Коноха на ходу скользит пальцами по шершавой стене старого здания и пытается перестать _вспоминать_.

Память — самая коварная ловушка для таких, как он.

Небо серое, тучи разбухают прямо на глазах, клубятся, темнеют. На периферии сверкают молнии.

Что-то не так, и Коноха убеждает себя, что он к этому готов.

На самом деле — ко всему, кроме этого.

Сначала он слышит гул, и, судя по всему, слышит его только он. Прохожие спешат по своим делам, не обращая внимания ни на что. Гул странный, и его можно было бы списать на раскаты грома где-то за городом, но... нет. Звук абсолютно, совсем другой природы. Гул нарастает, становится громче, будто наждачкой скребут по натянутым струнам, будто кто-то трется грубой чешуей о тонкую перегородку, и прохожие бы уже давно обратили внимание, услышь они его.  
Звук абсолютно точно раздаётся из другого мира.

Коноха всматривается в предгрозовое небо. Тучи двигаются, гонимые ветром, и среди них отчётливо видны тлеющие рваные края небес.  
Коноха чертыхается под нос и достает на ходу маленький блокнот и ручку из внутреннего кармана короткого пальто. Он видит впереди, метрах в ста, фонарный столб посреди тротуара, близ каменной стены забора.  
Он быстро пишет на паре листочков заклинания, маленькие иероглифы которых сливаются в два больших — по одному на каждую страницу. Коноха неаккуратно вырывает их, зажимает по листку в ладони и спешит к проходу.

Стоило, конечно, ожидать чего-то такого, но попытка прорваться — это на грани безумия, наглость несусветная. И понятно, что прорыва в итоге не будет, понятно, что это лишь показательное выступление в честь прибытия Конохи на родину, дешёвая провокация, но не отреагировать он не может. Даже тонкая трещина между мирами может привести к ужасным последствиям.

Коноха добегает до выбранного места и прижимает странички ладонями к столбу и стене — кожу привычно вспарывает секундная вспышка боли, иероглифы прожигают бумагу и тлеют теперь на ладонях. Сколько раз он открывал проход между мирами, каждый раз это парализующее чувство. Он вздыхает и поднимает глаза на потемневшее вмиг небо.

Огромный чёрный дракон, с отливающей изумрудным цветом чешуей, извивается кольцами длинного тела прямо под облаками. Хорошо, что некому снимать на камеры, людей в этом мире нет, только ками, духи, ёкаи, призраки, прочая нечисть и... Коноха.  
Дракон обнажает зубы, его глаза горят кипящим золотом, он не спешит что-либо делать, просто парит в дотлевающем небе, вьется гладкими кольцами. 

Коноха приподнимает руку, закручивает медленно воронку указательным и средним пальцами, плетет шёпотом заклинание. В его ладони появляется прозрачная верёвка, другой конец которой затягивается вокруг шеи дракона. Коноха дёргает за неё со всей силы — дракона швыряет о землю, асфальт ломается острыми краями наверх. Мгновение — и перед Конохой вместо дракона — Дайшо, трет болезненно шею. 

— Забыл, что ты и так умеешь, — усмехается, будто не его только что приложили с высоты головой об асфальт. 

У Дайшо драконьи глаза — жидкое обжигающее золото; на костлявых пальцах — чёрные ногти. Одежда традиционная: изумрудное, цвета воронова крыла многослойное кимоно, хакама расшиты золотом по низу.

— Меньше бы выеживался, — выдыхает Коноха, отводят взгляд. 

Дайшо молча улыбается несколько секунд, рассматривает. А потом припечатывает, как гранитной плитой: 

— Я скучал, Акинори. 

Коноха раздражённо поджимает губы. 

— Сто шестьдесят лет прошло. 

Даже звучит глупо.

— Сто шестьдесят три, — поправляет Дайшо. 

Коноха поднимает взгляд и обжигается, как и всегда; Сугуру уже на расстоянии вдоха: 

— Каждый день, Акинори, — шепчет в губы горячим отчаянием. 

— Бессмертные всё же что-то чувствуют, м? — Коноха пытается оттолкнуть его ладонью в грудь, но Дайшо крепко перехватывает запястье. 

— Мы не бессмертные, ками тоже умирают. И мы все это знаем.

Коноха не пытается вырваться, прищуривается недобро. 

— Я не бог, Дайшо. А Идзанами просто не повезло с мужем. 

Дайшо брезгливо морщится:

— Не поминай всуе, не хочу слышать про эту семейку. 

— У тебя всё ещё проблемы с Аматэрасу? — Коноха насмешливо тянет уголок губ, Дайшо закатывает глаза. 

— У всех проблемы с Аматэрасу. Не увиливай.

Коноха пытается вырвать руку из крепких пальцев. Дайшо не даёт этого сделать, разворачивает ладонью наверх. От тлеющего иероглифа расходится в стороны чёрная сетка. Выглядит болезненно.

— Тяжело противостоять ками, а? 

— Хватит. — Коноха вырывает-таки руку. — Чего тебе надо? 

Дайшо проглатывает исчерпывающее: «Тебя».

— Прогуляйся со мной?

Он разворачивается на пятках и уходит вперёд бодрым шагом.  
Коноха вздыхает и идёт следом, будто он мог ему когда-то сопротивляться.  
Этот мир совсем другой, сильно отличается от того, в котором живут люди, но быть здесь сейчас вместе с Сугуру — будто эхо забытого чувства. Слишком много времени прошло, а сердце все еще бьется.

Они минуют два поворота и, спустя несколько минут, оказываются у до боли знакомых ворот. Коноха трет переносицу. 

— Зачем мы здесь? 

Дайшо проходит на территорию старого храма, в котором служил когда-то давно молодой Коноха. Когда он ещё мечтал стать священником. 

— Здесь мы познакомились. — Дайшо оборачивается с лёгкой улыбкой. 

Шею царапает фантомной болью.

— И здесь меня казнили. Из-за тебя.

Дайшо прикрывает глаза. Коноха проходит через ворота: то тут, то там проплывают безжизненные бледные призраки монахов. Один зависает между ним и Дайшо, и Коноха смахивает его рукой, как облачко дыма. 

— Я убил их всех, — Дайшо смотрит нечитаемым взглядом, — когда ты... уехал. Камня на камне не оставил. Это всё, — он обводит головой пространство, — давно не существует в том мире, там на этом месте выстроили дома. Храм остался только здесь.

В памяти всплывает день смерти, когда монахи выгнали его из храма, а какие-то люди затем перерезали горло. За связь со злыми духами — как иронично.  
Оклеветали, обвинив во всех бедах. Никто даже разбираться не стал.

— Полегчало? — Коноха прищуривает глаза.

В тот день он проснулся _не человеком_. Не призраком. Не духом. Демонической сущностью в теле полуживого человека. Дайшо воскресил его, если можно так это назвать. 

— Да не очень, — грустно улыбается Дайшо, пожимая плечами.

Коноха опускает голову, качает отрицательно, отходит. Здесь все так же, как было в его последний день. В каждой точке пространства их поблекшие воспоминания.

— Я даже не подозревал тогда, что ты не человек, — тихо произносит Коноха, замирая взглядом на дереве, в тени которого они часто скрывались и разговаривали обо всем, — до последнего. Думал, что ты просто так приходил почти каждый день, я даже не понимал, что сам находился между мирами. 

Дайшо молчит. Коноха криво улыбается, вспоминая свои терзания, когда понял, что испытывает вполне конкретные чувства к мужчине, к человеку значительно старше себя, значительно выше по происхождению.  
И как чуть не свихнулся, как не знал, что думать, когда Дайшо поцеловал его — под тем самым деревом. 

— Злые духи, да? — Коноха кривит губы. — Теперь-то мы с тобой на одной стороне.

— Нет злых духов, нет добрых, — позади слышится усталый голос Дайшо, — мы просто есть. Ками, духи, кто угодно. Люди очень критичны по своей натуре, любят клеймить всех подряд, не разбираясь.

— Я не хотел становиться демоном, Сугуру, я священником хотел быть. Вот в чем вся драма, — невесело усмехается Коноха. 

— Драма в твоей голове, — раздраженно фыркают в ответ. 

Коноха закипает. Он резко разворачивается, за мгновение сокращает расстояние и вцепляется острыми черными когтями в горло Дайшо.

— Зачем ты приходил сюда? Зачем дурил мне голову? Зачем превратил в... _это_? — Коноха шипит на грани злости и всепоглощающей ярости, его глаза заливает черным, радужки загораются кипящим золотом, как и у Дайшо; от когтей до середины предплечий расползается чернота. — Зачем? Зачем ты ждал меня? Зачем притащил сюда? Зачем, Сугуру?! 

У Дайшо перехватывает дыхание не столько от вцепившейся в горло руки, сколько от настоящего облика Конохи. От его разрушительной силы, способной уничтожить всё живое в этом городе за секунды, — всё, но не древнего бога.  
Дайшо хлестко усмехается, отрывая когти от своей шеи: 

— Я смотрю, полукровка и правда научил тебя пользоваться своей сущностью? 

Коноха с некоторым усилием возвращается к способности держать себя в руках. 

— Акааши не трогай.

— Больно нужен мне твой Акааши, — наигранно безразлично фыркает Дайшо, забираясь на перекладину у места для омовения.  
Коноха подходит ближе.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Дайшо усмехается, демонстрируя клыки:

— Змеи нашипели. — Коноха в ответ только закатывает глаза. — Ты не хотел, чтобы я покидал этот город, сам укатил со своим драгоценным недоёкаем неизвестно куда. Думаешь, я просто так оставил это, и даже не разузнал, как ты и с кем ты? Серьезно, Акинори? 

Коноха молчит, смотрит Дайшо в глаза, пытаясь понять, насколько с ним искренни. К нему медленно возвращается человеческий облик.

— Я, вроде как, тебя тут запер, а не просто хотел, чтобы ты «не покидал этот город».

Дайшо снова нехорошо усмехается.

— Конечно, ты и при жизни был сильным медиумом, и оковы твоих заклинаний после были очень прочны, мне пришлось с ними повозиться… Но не думал же ты, что сможешь удержать древнего бога?

— Но ты был здесь все эти годы, — Коноха смотрит непонимающе. 

Дайшо плавно опускается с перекладины, становясь на расстоянии выдоха. 

— Ты хотел, чтобы я сидел на хвосте ровно? Я и сидел, — он выдыхает слова в губы злыми нотками. — Любой твой каприз, Акинори. 

— Значит, — Коноха сглатывает, теряя концентрацию из-за близости, цепляется за плотную ткань изумрудного кимоно, понижает голос почти до шепота. — Значит, так или иначе, я все-таки смог удержать древнего бога. 

— Так или иначе. Почему ты вернулся?

Коноха чувствует, как бьется загнанной птицей его человеческое сердце. 

— Устал ждать, когда же ты разрушишь оковы заклинаний и найдешь меня.

Дайшо подается вперед порывом, но застывает в миллиметре от...

— Я тоже скучал, Сугуру.


End file.
